I am Mordred Potter
by Kitty9167
Summary: Harry Potter timetravel and crossover Harry is the son of King Arthur Pendragon. Heir to Excalibur. Please read. This will be good I promise! non-canon
1. The Beginning

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot. If I did I would be living in a multi-millionaire mansion. This is the only disclaimer I'm gonna post for this story so please don't sue :D**

* * *

_Hush, child_

_The darkness will rise from the deep_

_And carry you down into sleep_

_Child, the darkness will rise from the deep_

_And carry you down into sleep_

_Guileless son,_

_I'll shape your belief_

_And you'll always know that your father's a thief_

_And you won't understand the cause of your grief_

_But you'll always follow the voices beneath_

_Loyalty loyalty loyalty loyalty_

_Loyalty loyalty loyalty only to me_

_Guileless son,_

_our spirit will hate her_

_The flower who married my brother the traitor_

_And you will expose his puppet behavior_

_For you are the proof of how he betrayed her_

_Loyalty loyalty loyalty loyalty_

_Loyalty loyalty loyalty only to me_

_Hush, child_

_Darkness will rise from the deep_

_And carry you down into sleep_

_Child, the darkness will rise from the deep_

_And carry you down into sleep_

_Guileless son,_

_Each day you grow older_

_Each moment I'm watching my vengeance unfold_

_For the child of my body, the flesh of my soul_

_Will die in returning the birthright he stole_

_Loyalty loyalty loyalty loyalty_

_Loyalty loyalty loyalty only to me_

_Hush, child_

_The darkness will rise from the deep_

_And carry you down into sleep_

_Child, the darkness will rise from the deep_

_And carry you down into sleep_

_Mordred's Lullaby ~ Heather Dale_

The small boat rocked slightly in the calm waves. Inside lay a nightmare, a mound of 39 dead baby boys. The 40th baby however was still alive but very weak. It was starving, naked, and clearly wouldn't last much longer like this.

Suddenly there was a flash of light and a tall man appeared out of now where. He remained in and standing position on the water, he gazed down sadly at the boat before leaning down and scooping up the living babe. There was another flash of light and the strange man and his precious charge disappeared back to the future.

Upon arrival he looked down at the baby in his arms. The boy had raven hair and sapphire eyes. With a loud crack sounding like a pistol firing off they were outside a little house in Godric's Hollow. The home of Lily and James Potter.

Raising his hand Dumbledore knocked gently on the door, which was opened a moment later by a woman with long red hair and deep emerald eyes. She gasped when she saw the baby in his arms and immediately opened the door all the way to usher them inside the living room where a man with black hair and hazel eyes sat.

He looked up, eyes widening in shock when he saw them."Albus who's baby is that?" Lily asked. "He's an orphan, thought I sense that he'll play an important role in the future. He needs a loving family and I was hoping he would find one here..." Albus started.

"Of course!" Lily exclaimed, and scooped the little one up into her arms. Both men chuckled at her actions and James offered no resistance to his wife's announcement. She ignored them both and concentrated on cooing over the baby as she hurried into the kitchen to get him some warm milk. Something he seemed to be in desperate need of.

"Where did you find him?" James asked, leaning forward to peer down at the baby laying in Dumbledore's arms. "He was abandoned in a small boat." Albus replied watched the new family with a twinkle in his eyes, a gentle look upon his wizened face.

"How can anyone be that cruel!" Lily snarled angrily having arrived back in time to hear the end of the conversation. "Some people are just like that I'm afraid, my dear." Dumbledore carefully handed the little one over to Lily to be fed.

She cradled him close and hummed happily as he latched onto the bottle, gulping quickly. "What will you name him?" Lily looked up at her husband then at Dumbledore. "Harry, Harry James Potter." Albus beamed. "A wonderful name."

"Yes, for a beautiful baby boy." Lily said quietly. She gazed down as the baby dozed off, pure love in her eyes and James smiled.

**The Future, year 1991:**

_A Little boy sat laughing in the sunlight playing through the trees in his front yard. He was still very young and beside him at a old stuff stag toy. The toy named Prongs, was enchanted to become life like when the boy touched its antlers and would gallop around him._

_Still giggling he stood on his small legs and staggered after the toy, eliciting a game of tag. A tall man with shaggy black hair stood in the door frame smiling at his small son. With a laugh he swooped in and grabbed the boy before tossing him in the air. The sunlight shone on both their hair, causing the black strands to shine a dark blue._

_The boy was positively cackling as his daddy tossed him up and down, never doubting that James would be there to catch him. The boy looked up and waved a chubby fist happily when he caught sight of his mommy._

_"Mama!" He squealed. She smiled and walked over to her boys. With a smooth movement she caught the baby and danced away from her husband. "Hey, baby stealer!" He exclaimed with a playful grin._

Harry jerked awake when his alarm clock went off in his ear, and let out a groan as he slapped at it. With a sigh he dropped back down and closed his eyes. Wishing to return to the dream that spoke of happier times, ones he couldn't fully remember but wished with all his heart he could.

"Get up Potter!" Harry rolled his eyes when he heard his aunt Petunia's shriek. 'Really must she be so dramatic? You'd think the world would end if her precious ikle Diddy Dums does not get his breakfast first thing in the morning.' Harry snorted, then rolled out of bed. Shivering as his feet touched the icy wooden floor he quickly walked over to the dresser to get ready for the day.

"Potter! Get your lazy good for nothing hide down here! My baby needs his breakfast!" Petunia screeched. "Alright!" Harry yelled. He threw his clothes on and stomped out of his room. His mind drifting back to the dream he had. His beautiful green eyes clouded over with sorrow. _'I wish..more than anything..that I lived with my parents. That I could get to know my father.'_

He walked down the stairs and into the kitchen before pulling things out to cook. He threw the bacon onto a pan with a sizzle, them he started fry as many eggs as he could as fast as he could without burning them. In the background he could hear Dudley whining about how he was going to starve to death.

'It would take at least a month before 'Big D' starved to death.' Harry snorted under his breath. "Boy! Where's the food?!" Vernon angrily pounded his big meaty fist on the table, making all everything on it shake threateningly. "It's almost done Uncle Vernon." Harry hollered back.

With a sign he pulled the food onto plates and balanced them into the dining room. Carefully setting them down on the table, before turning and walking out of the room and heading for the stairs. _'Another day of leftovers and chores. Will this be all I do for the rest of my life?'_ Harry rolled his eyes, wandering aimlessly into his bedroom. As he opened the door he noticed an over excited owl sitting on his bed with a letter attached to it's leg.

The owl itself was rumpled and if it got anymore excited it would danger of leaving droppings right there. Harry immediately recognized the owl as Pig, Ron's owl. Harry strode across the room and carefully untied the letter, right away the owl started fluttering around the room and around his head. Ignoring the owl Harry broke the seal and started reading the letter.

Hey Harry!

How's your summer going? The muggles not giving you a hard time are they? Not much happening here. Dad called Professor Dumbledore last night, and he said that you could come and spend the rest of the summer here at The Burrow! Write back and we'll come and get you tonight.

Ron

Harry grinned and grabbed a nearby pen and sheet of unused parchment and quickly wrote a letter agreeing to be picked up. He then made a jump and managed to catch Pig, he securely tied his letter to the owl's leg before letting him go.

The little owl gave him an affectionate nip and vibrating with happily flew out the window. Harry then started grabbing all his stuff that he would need and throwing it into the open truck. Turning to studied the Owl cage, making sure Hedwig would be in no danger of falling out.

At 8:00 pm there was a knock on the front door and Harry calmly walked to the door and opened it. There on the front step stood Arthur Weasley, He was wearing a muggle business jacket, jean short, a baseball cap, and green socks. Over all he looked pretty fun, but after years of practice Harry managed to keep a straight face.

"Hello Harry." Arthur said cheerfully. "Hi Mr. Weasley, would you like to come inside?" Harry stepped back to make room. Arthur smiled and stepped inside. Almost immediately he was looking around the house with a grin on his face.

Harry could see him eying the plugs and TV. Smothering a grin himself Harry told Arthur that he was just going to step into the other room to get his owl cage and trunk. Arthur didn't seem to hear, already darting around the room with startling speed, and poking at everything he could find.

Harry came back dragging his trunk with the cage under one arm, he stopped in front of Arthur, and looked at him expectantly. "Right then, off we go." Arthur said happily after a minute. Arthur took out his wand, pretending to not notice when the Dursley's shrank back and Dudley shoved his pudgy hands under to grab his bottom with a whimper.

Arthur gave it a wave and Harry's trunk shrunk, Arthur then leaned down and picked it up, shoving it into his pocket before waving Harry to follow him out the door. Then once outside Arthur grabbed Harry arm firmly and with a pop they disappeared from Privet Drive .

Harry and Arthur landed just outside a little rickety house in the middle of the country. Harry smiled as he breathed in the smell of baked chicken, mashed potatoes and butter, corn, and chai tea. Stomach rumbled hungrily and Arthur's giving an answering grumble they started walking in the direction or the house. Inside he could hear bangs coming from where he guessed the twin's room was, it was hard to tell from down here, and he could hear Mrs. Weasley greeting Mr. Weasley happily in the kitchen.

Taking a deep breath Harry tried to imagine instead that he was standing in a different little house, only there wasn't the sounds of quite so many siblings, and instead of Ron' s parents, he could almost hear what he thought his own would sound like. When he opened his eyes he was standing in the Weasley's house again and he could feel the start of tears in his eyes.

It just really wasn't fair at all! Why did his parents have to die, why him?! 'I'm only 14! Why can't someone else deal with Voldemort and just leave me alone! Harry scrubbed his face quickly as he also didn't want to explain to anyone. Especially not Mrs. Weasley because she'd suffocate him in one of her bone crushing hugs.

And while it felt great to be hugged like that, that really wasn't what he wanted right now. Putting on a smile he walked into the dining room where everyone else was now and found an empty place at the table, sitting down and started loading food onto his plate.


	2. Author Note :)

I'm sorry it has taken me so long to update :). I felt like this story, while turning out fair enough, was just moving aimlessly. So I am doing a overhaul and rewriting this. Some of the first part will not change. I'm working on ch 2 now, and should have it up within the next few days.

So I am sorry but because of my decision to redo this story I have taken down the old one. I hope this one is liked just as well and please give it a chance. Cookies for all who review ^^ hugs for those who don't.


End file.
